At the knick of time
by Demi.T. Greca
Summary: .Gwen and Arthur spend a night together, at the woods, not knowing what will happen next. Set after season 2, someone gets at the edge of death and there is no time.
1. Chapter 1

_I want to thank all fan fiction writers that inspired me to write this story by reading theirs._

_I hope you like it._

_I do not own Merlin! But I do own this story!_

_##########################################################################################_

It was dinner time and Arthur was dinning with his father, the King, and a few, boring, guests. The room was full of servants, changing the dishes, bringing fresh bread, and refilling their glasses with wine. But, right across Prince Arthur, stood a particular servant, with her lavender dress, staring at him. They hadn't spoken in three days. She was too busy with her new job. However, his royal ness, the prince, was determined to spend some time with her.

"What do you believe, Arthur?" the King asked him.

"I… believe… that we should not allow this. How dare they defy our honour?" Arthur yelled hitting the table with his fist, causing his glass to, accidentally- on purpose, fall on the floor, breaking.

Gwen was the first to run next to the prince in order to collect the broken pieces.

"On the other hand, though, we should not be so harsh on Mercia. I think it could be solved with talk and… gifts maybe." Arthur said leaning, slightly, on his right, letting a note escape his hand.

Gwen grabbed the note and hid it before anyone could notice. She left the room, in order to replace the Prince's glass, and made a quick stop to read the note.

'M_idnight, at the south gate. Please wait for me, I'll be there.'_

_#######################_

Gwen put on her red cloak and sneaked out the south gate. She had to admit that it was a bit scary out there. Of course she had slept in the woods many times, but tonight was different.

Suddenly, she heard a horse coming and hid herself behind a bush.

'Gwen! Gwen! Guinevere!' Arthur whispered making her to show herself.

"A horse? I never thought a horse was suitable to keep our secret meeting, secret." Gwen said smiling.

"That's because it's not a secret meeting. It's a secret night walk." He said helping her up the horse.

##################

After riding through the forest for at least half an hour, Arthur found a place, good enough, to stop. He stopped the horse and helped Gwen to get off it.

'Why have you brought me here?' Gwen asked him looking at the night sky.

"I wanted us to have some time alone, not risking anyone's head, especially yours." He answered.

"Why is that?" Gwen asked him.

"My father is a cold man, Guinevere. Being with you, I risk your life. He would do nothing to me, but he could easily have you executed if it was for his son's, supposed sake. You remember the time he out me in the dungeon, leaving Merlin to die, on purpose." He said biting his lower lip and railing his eyes to the sky.

"Your father is a good man, deep inside. Furthermore, if it was for your sake I would sacrifice myself." Gwen said looking at Arthur's eyes. Those blue eyes she couldn't resist.

"Then, it would be a pointless sacrifice, for I will die without you." He said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Gwen kissed him back and they trapped themselves in a kissing circle of no ending as neither wanted to the moment to end.

Arthur placed Gwen on the ground, gently, moving from her lips to her throat and then her neck.

Gwen messed Arthur's hair and then caressed his back. The Prince, caught in the heat of the moment, pulled her closer to him, moving his right hand all through her body, reaching her leg and finally putting her on top of him.

He started undoing her dress while she was relieving him from his shirt, placing small kiss on his bare chest.

"Ah!" suddenly Gwen yelled and pulled away from Arthur.

"What happened?" Arthur asked worried.

"Something bit me! Probably a mosquito." She said reaching for the bite while looking at Arthur beneath her, realising what they were about to do.

"Oh, my God! I should thank that mosquito, I was about to lose my dignity." She said getting off Arthur.

"You are not the only one! I don't want you to think of me as someone who just wants to have some fun." Arthur said helping her with her dress.

"I know that Arthur, we were caught up in the moment." She said stroking his cheek.

Arthur smiled and put on his shirt. He took his cloak and put it next to a tree so they could lie down and watch the stars.

"Arthur, I am a bit cold." She said. The men grabbed her cloak and use it as a blanket.

"Better now?" he asked and she nodded.

"You know, your cloak is red." He said seeing the fabric.

"I know." She answered.

"I mean it's not just red, it's Pendragon red. See? Your destiny is revealed. You are meant to be the Queen of Camelot." Arthur said grinning.

"Or I am meant to be the Prince's servant. Another maid gave it to me when I turned up 16. She had told me it was my colour. She was the one making your clothes, at the time, so I believe it to be one of your old ones." Gwen said. "I like that." She added kissing him.

"Well, Guinevere, I believe you took the woman's word in the wrong way. She said red was your colour. This means one day you will be dressed at red, as Mrs. Pendragon." He said and took her hand showing her the stars.

"See, Guinevere, people depend on stars. They want them to reveal them their future in order not to fight to change it…"

"Or be taken aback." She interrupted him.

"The thing is stars are laughing with us. We try to find out for our next move, not watching our current. I don't want them to tell me my destiny. I want to fight to make my own, with you, no matter what happens." He said looking down at her.

She didn't answer. "No comments?" he asked trying to light her up.

"No." she said and kissed him once again. She agreed with him, but couldn't say it out aloud. After all he was the King to be and she was just a servant. Although she liked his speech, although she believed in each and every word he had just said, although that's how things should be, they are not. She is just a servant, trapped in a certain way of life and future with no right to dream.

"Gwen?" Arthur broke the silence.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you like to stay here until dawn? Sleep together? I mean…"

"Yes, I would love to." She said, shifting a little in order to feel comfortable.

Arthur smiled and said, "Good night, Guinevere." and kissed her head.

"Good night, Arthur." She said hugging him tight.

The sun of Camelot rose once again behind the hills, letting his light to tease those still asleep.

"Good morning, sunshine." Arthur said caressing Gwen cheek.

Gwen opened her eyes and smiled to him. "Good morning, my Prince… Charming." She added making him grin. "I believe it's time to go back." She said and stood up straightening her dress.

"I believe it's not." Arthur said not getting up.

"But, Arthur, the sun is up." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Arthur got up and grabbed her hands. "Are you sure it is the sun? I believe it to the moon. Don't you see the stars above our heads making our future? It is the moon, I tell you, it is still night." He said and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"As much as I want to believe you, this is not the moon, my love, and the night is gone. It is the sun above our heads and the day has come, for us to take our places." Gwen told him as she broke free from his kiss.

"How did you call me?" Arthur asked her with a devilish look on his eyes.

"When?" she asked, trying avoid his question. "Just now, you said that's not the moon and you called me …" Arthur said waiting for her to complete his sentence. Gwen lowered her eyes and then whispered at his ear, "my love." making him smile widely as he replied with the same way, "my lady".

#########################

It had been three days since the night at the forest and Arthur hadn't seen Gwen. He hadn't seen her at all, like she wasn't even at the city. He had looked everywhere. At the kitchen, at the training field, at the nursery tent, at Guise's chambers. She was nowhere to be seen.

He had even asked Merlin who, like himself, knew nothing. His mood was more than bad and he had started to worry.

"Do you need me for anything else, sire?" Merlin asked as he put dinner on the table.

Arthur was standing next to the window, thinking and therefore the yang warlock did not get an answer.

"No? Alright, then, Good night, sire." He said and reached for the servants' door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Arthur said.

"Leaving." Merlin replied.

"Did I gave you permission to leave?" Arthur yelled at him.

"You were too busy, looking out the window." He answered.

"That's enough; you are not going anywhere, until I tell you to." Arthur said.

"OK, just a minute, I have to take this medicine to someone, and then I am all yours." Merlin said and reached for the door again.

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled. "Whose medicine is it?" he asked his servant.

"I…. I…. can't tell you." The young wizard replied.

"What?" Arthur yelled again. "I demand to know!" he said.

"It's a guest's." Merlin answered. "You are lying! None of our guests receives treatment from Gius and the resident's of the castle have already received their medicine." Arthur said, glaring at Merlin.

"Alright, you got me, but I can't tell you who she is. She doesn't want you to know." Merlin said. Arthur's expression changed several times. He went from anger to surprise, wonder, success and fear.

"It is Gwen, isn't it? That's why I haven't see her in three days." He said.

"She has high fever and illusions. Yesterday she thought I was you!" Merlin said.

"You? Wait, yesterday? You saw her yesterday and yet you lied to my when I asked you!" he yelled. "Give me that!" he said grabbing the small bottle from Merlin's hand.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked.

"To see her. Don't let anyone in!" the Prince said.

"What am I supposed to do?" Merlin yelled.

"I don't know, fake dead." Arthur replied as he disappeared behind the servants' door, holding his cloak.

#######################

Gwen's light's where up. Obviously she was waiting for Merlin. Why would she hide something like that from him? Except if it was something else. She and Merlin where always close and he is free to provide her a family. NO! Guinevere was not that kind of girl. She was honest and pure. A pure lady.

He reached her door, covered under his cloak. It was raining, so his disguise went unnoticed.

He knocked on her door twice. "Gwen? Gwen, it's me Arthur." He whispered.

No answer. He knocked again, but still no answer. He thought that maybe she was too weak to open the door, so he took the courage to enter her house.

"Gwen, are you alright?" he asked scanning the room, not seeing his _lady _in an obvious spot. He closed the door and made a step forward.

"No! Gwen!" he yelled as he saw his beauty lying on the floor, next to the table, bleeding by the head.

##################################################################################################

_To be continued, please wait!_


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was sitting at the edge of Arthur's bed with his hands over his head and his eyes locked on the floor. He shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have told Arthur about Gwen. She is going to be really, really mad at him. On the other hand, a worried and angry Arthur is more dangerous than a free dragon.

If he hadn't said anything, Arthur could have him executed, tortured to the death, or worse, make him work to the death, cleaning up stables and shinning armors.

However he believed it was the right thing to do. Gwen was getting worse every day. The previous day she had tried to kiss him, believing he was Arthur. That was something the Prince of Camelot should never know, for Merlin's sake.

Merlin got up and stood by the window. Suddenly he heard someone coming from the servants' hall. He opened the door quickly, seeing Arthur, wet to the bone, carrying someone rapped with his cloak.

"What happened?" Merlin asked worried.

"It's Gwen. I found her lying on the floor. Someone hit her!" Arthur said walking towards his bed and placing the young girl on it, revealing her face.

"Go get Gaius! Hurry up, Merlin!" Arthur yelled at the young warlock.

"Yes, sire." He said and ran to the door the Prince had just entered.

"Merlin!" Arthur called.

"Yes, sire." He replied.

"No one should know Guinevere is in my chambers." He said lowering his voice.

Merlin nodded and disappeared behind the door.

##################

Merlin entered Gaius's chambers looking for the old man.

"Gaius! You've got to come with me!" Merlin said pulling the old physician's arm.

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked.

"It's… Arthur, yes. Prince Arthur has a headache. He is not feeling well, you've got to come." the young man said.

"If it is a headache I am not needed, Merlin. I will give you this medicine and you will take it to him." Gaius said.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You don't understand! He wants to see you, now! Come on Gaius, you know Arthur." He said while pushing Gaius out of the room.

"Why are we coming this way Merlin?" Gaius asked the young warlock, not getting an answer.

They reached Arthur's room and Merlin got in without knocking.

"My lord, are you alright? Merlin told me…" the old physician lost his words when Gwen's form was revealed next to Arthur.

"Gaius, please do something. I found her like this at her home. She was bleeding by the head." Arthur told Gaius, approaching him.

The old man was taken aback. He had examine Gwen two days ago diagnosing a common flu.

"I have to examine her again, sire." Gaius said.

"Do you think you could have made a mistake, Gaius?" Arthur asked not getting an answer. "Then someone attacked her!" Arthur said angry.

"I am not saying anything, sire. The chances of me making a mistake are equal with the chances of someone attacking her. Now, I am afraid you have to leave the room." The old physician said making the two young men hide in the bathroom chambers.

################

"Why would anyone attack Guinevere?" Arthur wondered.

"How are you so sure she was attacked?" Merlin asked him.

"She has a huge bruise on her forehead and she was bleeding five minutes ago!" Arthur yelled at him.

"Don't shout! We will be heard." Merlin said looking outside the window.

It was still raining. Everyone was home.

Arthur stood right next to the door trying to overhear Gaius's comments. He knew it was a habit of the old man thinking out aloud.

Half an hour later, Gaius knocked on the door making Arthur jump off his place and waking up Merlin.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING!" Arthur yelled at Merlin.

"No, I was thinking with my eyes closed. I got dizzy by the rain." The young servant said.

"Sire, you have to see this." Gaius said calming them down.

"Do you see this, sire? The bite right above this small bruise?" Gaius said.

"It looks more like a love bit to me." Merlin said trying to cheer things up. However he received a deadly look from his master.

"Yes, I see it." Arthur replied.

"It's a bite from a Todrum." Gaius said leaving the two men speechless.

"A Todrum?" Merlin asked.

"It's a small creature at the size of a spur. It exists in the south side of the forest. What I don't understand is what Guinevere was doing there in the middle of the night. Todrums only hunt at night and never leave the forest." Gaius said making Arthur look at the ceiling while Merlin was giggling.

"It is not funny, Merlin! Why didn't you find it earlier, Gaius? Give her the cure?" Arthur said.

"I thought she had the flu, sire. The symptoms matched, besides the flu is a curable illness." The old man said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked not actually wanting to hear Gaius's answer.

"There is not a known cure for Todrum bite, sire." Gaius said. Arthur's lower lip trembled and hid his face from the old man's sight. He didn't want to admit what Gaius was telling him.

"What about the hit on her head?" Arthur asked trying to be tough.

"It must be from the fall. She may have hit on the table or the floor while passing out. I don't believe she was attacked, sire; at least not in the way you mean." Gaius said receiving confused looks by both Merlin and Arthur.

"My lord, I am afraid you are confused and that's my fault. I am afraid I have told you half of the truth." Gaius said. "Speak up, Gaius, what's wrong?" Arthur asked.

"Todrums are magical creatures, my lord. They are fed with fear, every kind of fear. Their favorite meal is people in love. They bit them making them seriously ill with nightmares of losing their lovers haunting them down until…"

"…until?" Arthur was afraid of what Gaius was about to say.

"… until they die, sire." Arthur sat at the edge of his bed devastated.

"However, Todrums do not have will of their own." Gaius added. "To bite someone, man or woman, they have to be ordered by their master."

"A witch?" Merlin asked.

"Most likely." Gaius said.

"I don't care what you are saying. There must be a way to make her well. So go read those books of yours and find a way to reverse this!" Arthur yelled, his face red by anger and sorrow.

"I'll do my best, sire." Gaius said.

"Gaius! Merlin! No one should find out about her. No one should get inside this room." Arthur said looking at Merlin who nodded.

Merlin and Gaius left the room from the servant's door.

#######################

Arthur looked at Gwen. His heart was shattered. No matter what Gaius had said, he was the one leading her to the forest and the one responsible for her situation now.

He lied down, next to her, holding her in his arms. Her breath was quick, like she was running. He could hear her calling his name, scared. He held her closer.

"I am here Guinevere. I won't let anything happen to you. You are going to make it, I know you will. You are going to be fine so you can be my Queen. The Queen you are meant to be, the one people needs. I need." He said closing his eyes and tightening his hug.

######################

"Oh my God! I'm going to be late!" Gwen said while running towards the Great Hall. Today was the big day of Camelot. Prince Arthur was about to be King.

She entered the room along with the first guests. Knights, Princes and Kings with their daughters, of course, from all Britain were invited; Ladies and Princesses aiming for the empty throne next to Arthur.

"_I want even look at them."_ Arthur had promised her.

Now she was standing near the throne, wearing her formal uniform, waiting for her King to be. They were a step closer to their dream.

Half an hour later Arthur entered the room. He preceded the throne and stood in front of him. The ritual was starting. Geoffrey opened his big scroll and started reading.

"Do you promise to protect Camelot's people and to serve them for their good?" he asked.

"Yes, I do." Arthur replied.

"Then I pronounce you King of Camelot!" Geoffrey said giving him the crown under the cheers of the guests. Arthur looked at Gwen and smiled.

"And now the feast!" Arthur said.

"My lord!" a soldier yelled entering the room, interrupting the feast.

"What is it?" Arthur asked as his soldier looked rather dirty and hurt.

"The Mercians, my lord, they are attacking us in the north borders." He said.

"War? In my crowning day?" Arthur said.

"They've burned the villages, sire, and stole people's food." The soldier added.

"How dare they? Knights! Prepare for battle!" Arthur yelled leaving the Great hall full of surprised guests.

####################

"Why would anyone attack Gwen?" Merlin wondered while searching for a book in Gaius's shelves.

"Someone who doesn't want Arthur to fulfill his destiny." Gaius said.

"What does Arthur's destiny have to do with Gwen?" Merlin asked placing a huge book on the desk.

"We, people, Merlin are mysterious creatures. Our behaviour and future selves depend on those around us and our past." Gaius explained to the young man.

"You mean Gwen is destined to be the Queen of Camelot." He said getting a confusing look from his teacher.

"Even so, who would do this? Nimueh is dead." Merlin said returning to the selves.

"Nimueh is not the only powerful witch hating Camelot. New enemies are added in our list, Merlin." Gaius said.

"Do you mean Morgana?" Merlin said twisting on his heels nearly falling off the chair.

"I mean nothing." Gaius said not looking at the young warlock.

"Do you believe she knows? Do you believe Morgana is capable of doing such a thing to Gwen? They were friends!" Merlin said letting a big book fall on the desk.

"When you are in the dark side there are no friends. You only have enemies. I am not saying Morgana is the witch we are looking for, I am saying that darkness has swallowed her heart and she can see only evil things around her." Gaius said looking Merlin in the eyes.

#######################

The sun rose once again in Camelot. It was a cold and ill sun.

Gaius and Merlin approached the prince's bed quietly. He was sleeping holding Gwen tight.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered making him twist in his place.

"Sire." Merlin said in a normal voice but Arthur still wouldn't wake up.

"Prince Arthur!" he said a little bit louder.

"Merlin, do not shout! You will wake up Gwen!" Arthur said opening his eyes. He looked around the room and as soon as he saw Gaius he jumped off the bed.

"Did you find anything?" Arthur asked.

"My lord, I have both good and bad news." Gaius said.

"Speak up." Arthur said.

"I think, I may have found a cure, but I do not posses all the ingredients needed." Gaius said.

"What is it that you need?" the prince asked.

"I miss five ingredients. One more difficult than the other to be found." The old physician said.

"Gaius, do not hold your words. Tell me what has to be done." The prince demanded.

"I need a flower called Albicans; it is a white flower, growing at the edges of Elcove forest.

Merlin's eyes rolled at the name of the forest.

"I am going to need some blood from an El, a tall and mighty creature which looks like a tree.

A tooth from an Imgo, a creature, half snake and half bear.

A blastor, a blue rock at the size of a fist, lying at the bottom of the lake Aldica, in the forest of Elcove.

And finally, a tear from the witch ordering the attack." Gaius finished. Arthur kept his head down all the time as Merlin's eyes were growing bigger and bigger, altering between Gwen and Gaius.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled. "Get ready, we are leaving at once."

"But, sire, the forest of Elcove is two days away, four until you return. I doubt if Guinevere has so much time." Gaius said.

"I'll make time!" Arthur said looking the old man in the eyes. He was serious.

"But, my lord, it is a guest beyond any man's powers. Your death may be more than certain." Gaius warned him.

Arthur looked at Gwen lying on his bed, straggling in her own dream.

"Come on Merlin, we have a new adventure." Arthur said leaving the room from the front door.

#####################

Arthur was now in front of his father. He couldn't leave Camelot without his permission. However he couldn't tell him his true reason of leaving.

"So, you want to go hunting. On your own." The King said.

"Yes, father." Prince Arthur replied.

"Why is that?" Uther asked him.

"I am afraid that training in the castle has made me soft. I want to face a challenge, out in the woods, without my knights." Arthur answered.

"Are you sure, my son? Leaving the castle alone may be a chance to know your true strengths, but it is also dangerous. Someone may want to assassin you." Uther said.

"I am not a boy, father! How do you expect me to be King some day if I am hiding behind my knights?" Arthur yelled.

King Uther thought about it for a moment. His son was right. Leaving Camelot for a while would make him good.

"When are you leaving?" he asked his son.

"As soon as everything is packed." The prince replied.

"How long are you planning to stay in the woods?" Uther asked him

"Three or four days." Arthur said.

"Alright, you may go." The King answered.

"Thank you, father." Arthur said leaving the room.

##################

The King was walking down the halls, going to his chambers. He was a bit worried about his son's trip, but it was time the boy would face the world alone. After all, some day he will be King and he will have to make some tough decisions and face many enemies.

"Hello, my King." Sir Leon and sir Hector said simultaneously.

"Hello, Sir Leon. Hello Sir Hector." The King replied passing by them.

"I heard the prince is going on an adventurous trip, alone." Sir Hector told Sir Leon being a few meters away from the King.

"Really? Then I don't know what a maid is doing in his chambers." Sir Leon said making the King change direction and follow them, in order to hear more.

"A maid?" Sir Hector asked surprised.

"Yes, Gwen. I overheard a discussion between two maids in the kitchen. They were saying that James, the guard outside Arthur's Chambers, saw her lying on his bed as the Prince left his room this morning." Sir Leon said.

"Then the Prince must have had an interesting night." Sir Hector said with a naughty face.

"I don't believe it. Gwen is not that kind of girl. Besides the guard glimpsed Arthur's servant and the physician as the door opened." Sir Leon said and the King changed his direction once more.

#################

Outside the palace the horses of Prince Arthur and Merlin were ready.

It was time. The Prince got out of the palace wearing his shining armor, his sword in its place, a bow on the horse and other things to be used in case of danger.

"Are you ready, Merlin?" Arthur asked his servant while getting up to the horse.

"Yes, sire. Are you?" the young warlock asked him as his was getting up to his own horse.

"Since the day I was born." Arthur said with a serious look on his face making Merlin smile slightly of pride.

The two men rode to the castle's north gate silently.

"Hold!" a soldier said blocking the north gate.

"What are you doing, idiot? Open the gates! It's me, Prince Arthur!" Arthur yelled at the soldier.

"Sorry, sire, but I am afraid I can't do that." The soldier said.

"Nonsense! Open the gates at once!" Arthur yelled.

"My lord, we have orders from the king himself not to allow you to leave Camelot." The soldier said meeting Arthur's angry look.

####################################################################################

_Coming up … Arthur's quest at the Elcove forest and the meeting with a familiar face._


	3. Chapter 3

Swords were clanging under the blue sky. The battlefield was full of blood and dead bodies.

"Retreat!" a voice was heard and the opposite army disappeared in the woods.

Arthur's men tried to follow them but they stopped at the sign of their king.

"Hold! Do not follow them in the woods. They may have traps. Today's battle is ours men; let's leave the rest for tomorrow." He said making his men return to the camp.

"Whenever you want this to stop, I am open!" Arthur yelled at the opposite camp while leaving the battlefield.

The nursery tent was filled with wounded soldiers and Knights. Men with simple scratches orsingle legs.

The king entered the tent, being himself seriously wounded. He sat down waiting as the nearest nurse was taking care of a soldier who had lost arm.

He scanned the tent. He saw only fear and death. He saw his people, who was once happy and had families back at Camelot, either dead or dying.

He had someone waiting for him back in Camelot. A girl with black curled hair and a warm smile, in a lavender dress.

Arthur tried to bring himself back in reality. He opened his eyes and looked straight ahead.

He saw a woman in a lavender dress stained with blood.

Arthur blinked but he kept seeing the woman in the lavender dress stained in blood, a stray curled hair and a warm smile to those wounded.

She was Guinevere!

"Guinevere!" he called as the young woman finished taking care of Sir Percy's wound.

"My lord!" she said running towards him, bowing before him. "You are hurt!" she realized taking a second looked at Arthur.

"Yes, indeed. Would you mind to take care of it in my tent? That is, of course, if you are not needed here." Arthur said.

Guinevere smiled and escorted Arthur to his tent.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Arthur yelled at her as soon as they got inside his tent.

"They needed more nurses! I had to come! I can't sit back and watch people die, not knowing if you are alright!" she yelled back.

"THIS IS NOT A SAFE PLACE TO BE, GUINEVERE! YOU MAY DIE!" Arthur yelled touching his wounded arm.

"Sit down, Arthur." Gwen demanded and helped him get his armor and shirt off.

"The chances of me dying are far more less than yours." She said while cleaning his wound. "War is not a right thing to do." She added.

"Do you think I wanted? My kingship starts with blood, that wasn't what I wanted. I tried to negotiate, but he just wants war." Arthur said disappointed.

"Don't worry, Arthur everything is going to be alright, as long you safe and sound." Guinevere said.

"I know I can't make you go back but promise me to be careful." Arthur said touching her chin making her look inside his eyes.

"Promise you won't die." Guinevere said receiving a passionate kiss from Arthur.

"My king!" Sir Leon interrupted them. "We are under attack, my lord. Their retreat was a trick to find us unguarded." He continued.

"What? An attack as the night is falling? The Mercians have no honour! Quick, hurry up!" Arthur said to Sir Leon and put on his armor with Guinevere's help.

"Please, be careful, I have a bad feeling for this." Guinevere begged him.

"War is a bad feeling by its own." Arthur said kissing her for one last time before leaving the tent.

##############

"May I found out the reason of your order, father?" Arthur yelled as he pushed the doors of the Great Hall wide open.

"Because you lied to me!" King Uther yelled back getting up from his throne.

"What do you mean?" Arthur demanded to know not changing his voice.

"Do you think I am an idiot, Arthur? A hunt without your Knights or servants while a servant girl is laid in your bed with Gaius over her head?" the king yelled at his son who gave him a surprised look.

"It is discussed all over the palace! I, myself overheard Sir Leon telling Sir Hector. You had better have a really good excuse for it!" Uther said pocking his son's chest.

"I… I…" Arthur lost his words. Who had given away his secret? Merlin loved his life and Gwen very much to have done it and Gaius was not a gossip man.

"Father, you always taught me to do what is right and that's what I am doing." Arthur said straightening his back. "Guinevere is sick and I am to blame, so it is my duty to go and get her the cure." Arthur said ready for what was about to happen.

"Will you risk your life for a servant? I don't know what is that you have done but I will not allow my son to leave Camelot for… a maid." Uther said.

"But father!" Arthur yelled.

"No, Arthur, I will not give in to another game of yours. Servants are disposable and a Prince can't build his life around them. I let you go away with it twice but that was it. If God wants the maid to live that is what will happen but you won't help." Uther said telling the guards to take him to the dungeons.

"Father!" Arthur yelled as the guards got him. "I just want to tell you that a King is only as good as his people as without them there can't be a kingdom." He said as the guards took him out of the room.

####################

Merlin stormed inside Gaius's chambers making the old man jump off his sit.

"What happened, Merlin? Why are you here?" Gaius asked him.

"Uther got Arthur; he found out about Gwen and has him in the dungeons." Merlin answered.

"How did this happened?" the old physician wondered.

"I don't know but we don't have time to find out. Uther may have capture Arthur but not me." He said entering his room.

Gaius's eyes went wide open.

"What do you mean?" he asked him.

"I'm going to the Elcove forest." He said exiting his room holding a bag.

"No! You must not go." Gaius yelled confusing Merlin.

The old man sighed. "The spell is broken only by the man of her love. Arthur needs to go and show humility, wisdom, strength, discipline and courage. He is the one who needs to risk." Gaius said.

Merlin looked at him surprised. He thought for a little while and ran to his room. He opened a book and searched the pages for the right spell.

###############

Arthur was sitting in a dark corner in his cell, thinking about what had just happened. He looked through the small window. It was night and the rain was back.

It seemed the weather was going along with his mood.

"Wait! Who are you? Show your face." He heard the guard yelling and approached the cell's door.

There was someone hidden in a blue cloak.

"I brought dinner for the prince." He said revealing his ugly face. It was burned all over, full of blisters.

"Ok, ok, hide your self. You are uglier than a troll, mate. I hope Prince Arthur won't be terrified." The guard said allowing him to enter the cell.

Arthur went back to his corner.

"I've brought you food, sire." The man said. His voice was familiar.

"Who are you?" the prince demanded to know in a low voice.

"It's me, Merlin." The young warlock whispered revealing his face.

"Oh, my… What happened to your face? It's worse than normal." Arthur said.

"I'll pass your last comment. It is a… Gaius's trick, to get you out of here. Hurry up, we must switch places." Merlin said receiving a look of disbelief by Arthur.

"Well, come on." Merlin said handing him his cloak. The prince put him on, took the plate and turned to leave.

"Your horse is in the stable, waiting for you." Merlin whispered before Arthur left the cell.

################

The prince exited the palace from the servants' exit and ran to the stables. His horse was ready as his servant had told him. He rode it to the north gate with the rain being his alley.

"It's going to be a tough journey." Arthur said in an altered voice passing by the soldiers guarding the gate.

"Indeed." One of them agreed.

Arthur rode fast all night trying to recover the lost time. He had made it to the borders until dawn.

_As the night is leaving and you are in our north borders, look up for the last star and follow it until it disappears._

He brought Gaius's words in his mind and looked up following the last star.

_Following the path of the last star you will find a waterfall; rest there and then go east._

Arthur let the horse drink from the waterfall and headed east without resting.

It was noon of his trip's first day. His horse was tired not willing to go on without a rest.

"Alright, stupid horse; since you do not care for Guinevere, who is looking after you and giving you carrots behind my back…" the horse neighed interrupting him.

"Oh, yes, I found it out, mister! So, if you are too tired to save her, I'm leaving you here and go on myself." The prince told his horse and walked away.

The night came but Arthur did not stop. He hadn't rest for two days but he didn't care. All he had to do was go east and find the edges of the forest.

As he was walking, in the middle of the night, he heard someone approaching. He was in foreign land and that could cause a war. He hid himself behind a bush and waited.

A horse came without a rider. Someone was trapping him.

"Hmhmhmhmh." The horse neighed finding him. Arthur saw his sign on the horse and let off his guard.

"Oh, now you want to help me. So, do feel guilty for what you did?" Arthur asked his horse while getting up on it. The horse ran fast in his answer.

It was the midday of his trip's second day and at last they were in front of the passage that led to the forest.

_In order to get inside the forest you need to pick the right path through the rock guardian._

"Ok, so, we've got two paths and only one is correct." He said getting off his horse and approaching the rock. He touched both entrances, waking up the guardian.

"Who is this, who wants to enter the magic forest of Elcove?" a voice was heard and a face appeared between the two entrances, rocks falling as he spoke.

"I am…" Arthur began to tell but stopped. He was sure there was some kind of catch. He had heard of stories similar to his situation. The wrong answer led to the fatal path and he was pretty sure that a magic rock didn't care about his title.

"I am nobody. I am just a man … in love." He added, the words escaping his lips.

"Your spirit is pure and your intentions innocent. Take the left path to lead you inside my forest, but I warn you, young man. Blood must not be spilt behind these rocks." The face said and disappeared.

"I guess I have to go on my own, now." Arthur told his horse and followed the left path.

######################

He was walking in the dark no more than five minutes to find himself in a wonderful forest. Beautiful, tall trees, small creatures flying over his head. He even thought he saw a fairy with pink wings.

He had no time to admire its beauty; another beauty was waiting for him.

He looked around and found the flower Gaius had asked. A white one, right next to the entrance.

He walked deeper in the forest searching for an El.

"How am I going to find this thing if it looks like a tree?" he said to himself.

He took his sword out thinking to hit all the trees until he found an El.

"Wait a minute." He thought and put his sword back. "What if I hit the trees and those Els get really mad. I am not afraid but fighting with a ten metres giant tree is not exactly my dream of life. Besides didn't that rock guy outside told me not to spill blood in here?" he thought out aloud and thought for a second. Even if he let others to take care of him and tell him what to do, Prince Arthur was quite smart to get through this.

He walked next to every tree and knocked gently on them trying to find an El.

After a while he came across with a tree different from the others. It was taller and weirder.

He knocked gently on it and shouted, "Are you the creature they call El?"

The giant tree woke up and stood on his feet becoming fifteen metres tall.

"I've been sleeping for over than three thousand years, who is the one who dares waking me up?" The El said with a voice that was heard all over the forest.

"I am…" Arthur began to say only to be interrupted by the El.

"I know who you are." The creature said.

"You do?" the Prince asked surprised.

"My boy, Els were born along with dragons. We were here before the witches of the old religion, the bears of the white ice and the kings of your kingdoms. You are the crowned Prince of Camelot, Arthur and I can't give you what you seek." The El said.

"Please! I… beg you! If you know so much then you know she is dying. I am not asking much." Arthur said in aloud voice to be heard by the giant tree.

"I am Elfor, an El lord, a leader to my people. My blood is powerful to your kind and necessary to me. Loosing blood will make me weak and you dangerous." The El lord said.

"But, I don't want it for me!" Arthur yelled out of anger. "You live in a forest well protected, how weak can you become by giving me a little blood?" He continued.

"Our blood contains the secrets of this world which we hold since the dawn of time. I cannot pass it to you even if it is to fulfill your destiny." Elfor said.

"I don't care about my destiny! I only want to save Guinevere!" Arthur yelled hurt.

"For over a thousand years no mortal man has entered Elcove. You must have a pure heart and I see your purpose is kind. However, you must approve yourself to gain such an honour." The El lord said.

"Ask me whatever you want." Arthur said desperate.

"Very well, did the Phoenix become ashes or the ashes Phoenix?" Elfor asked surprising Arthur who was waiting a physical task or a sacrifice.

The Prince opened his mouth to answer at once but held his words for him. Both parts were right, both were happening.

A phoenix was becoming ashes as his life was over, like the legends said, but from the same ashes a new phoenix was born.

Arthur raised his head meeting the El.

"It's a non- ending circle." He answered, sure of his decision.

"Your answer is correct, young Pendragon. You've earned your prize, use it wisely." The El lord said scratching his leg with his huge nails. Blood ran through the wound and Arthur collected it in a small bottle.

"Thank you!" Arthur shouted to the El lord as the giant tree returned to his former state.

"Three to go." Arthur whispered as he walked away seeing the sun setting.

############

He walked a long way inside the forest searching for the lake, Aldica.

As he was walking he saw many magical creatures passing by him. He saw fairies of all colours, squirrels playing with them and flowers dancing saying the sun good night.

"It's magic! It's so beautiful." He said smiling widely.

Suddenly his nose caught an awful smell. He walked a few meters ahead and saw a weird creature eating a deer.

"Oh my God!" he said discusted catching the creature's attention. The creature stood up, three metres tall, with the body of a bear and the head of a snake, covered in the deer's blood.

Arthur's eyes went wide open.

"I suppose when Gaius says half and half, he means only the head." Arthur said getting his sword out as the Imgo attacked him.

"What? No riddles from you?" he said raising his sword.

_Blood must not be spilt behind these rocks__._

Arthur remembered and put his sword on the ground.

"Very well, I hadn't wrestled in a while." He said preparing to fight empty handed.

Arthur was the first to attack knocking down the Imgo. The creature scratched the prince's back cutting his armor like butter.

Arthur stepped back as the creature stood up.

"You are tough." He admitted and tried for a second attack only to be thrown on a tree.

The Prince of Camelot did not quitted getting down from the tree and taking some time to think.

_I've made fool of my self. Come on, Arthur. Never underestimate your opponent, especially when it is three metres tall and can crash you like a branch. Ii must have a weak point, all you want is its tooth._ Arthur thought avoiding the Imgo's attacks studying the filthy creature.

The opponents stopped attacking each other and were walking in circles looking at each other; looking for the right time to strike.

The Imgo's mouth went wide open aiming for Arthur's neck as its own became longer attacking the prince leaving its body behind.

Arthur took the chance and grabbed its neck squeezing it with arms and legs.

The Imgo tried to return in its body but Arthur wouldn't let it. It would straggle, trying to escape the prince's hold only to quit out of luck of air.

Arthur took a dagger out of his right boot and took one of the two teeth the creature had. He looked at it for a moment; it was at the size of his hand. He put it with the other two findings and took a look at the sky .

It was night. He had to hurry.

##########################################################################################

_I hope it wasn't too tiring for you. I just didn't know where to stop._

_Coming up … will Arthur be charmed by the lake sirens or he will search for the witch's cave? _


	4. Chapter 4

Uther was sitting in front of the fireplace in his chambers. It had been two days since he had ordered his son to be held in the dungeons but something was not right. His son's words, right before he was taken away, were torturing him.

"_A King is only as good as his people as without them there can't be a kingdom"_

Did Arthur thought of him as a worthless King? Was he really too cold and cruel to his people?

"_We serve them as much as they serve us."_

Arthur had once told him. His son kept defying him always having the same excuse. Do what is right.

That had to stop. He was not a bad king. He did what was right but that's how things are done. Arthur needed to know that and he needed to know that immediately.

#########################

Uther went to the dungeons surprising the half sleeping guards.

"My King!" they said as they stood up.

"I want to see my son." Uther demanded.

"Of course my lord." One of the guards said and opened the cells door.

"Arthur!" the king said getting inside the cell.

Merlin's heart was beating fast. What was going to happen if he found out he was there instead of Arthur?

The young warlock searched in his mind but there was no spell to turn him into Arthur. Leave alone the risk to perform it three metres away from the king.

"Yes, father?" Merlin answered altering his voice and sticking his back at the darkest corner of the room.

"Two days now I've being thinking of what you said." Uther said moving closer to him.

"Ahm." Merlin said agreeing with him.

"A king is only as good as his people but he is a king nonetheless. He has duties no one understands and he can't be friends with his people. He is a leader and has to keep distance." Uther said trying to see his son's face.

"Aha." Merlin said trying not to reveal himself.

"I am not a cruel king, I am not a bad king but that's how thing are and for ever will be. The prince of Camelot can't risk his life every now and then for his servants. He'll do it in case of war protecting their homes along with his kingdom. "The king said.

"Aha." Merlin said in agreement.

The king looked at the corner where he son was standing. The young man was hiding from his father letting g only his boots to be seen.

"Arthur, are you alright? You seem rather speechless and that's not like you." Uther said worried.

"Ahm… My throat hurts." Merlin said in an altered voice.

"Yes, your voice is different. I'll bring Gaius. I need you to be well so we can talk." Uther said leaving the cell making Merlin sigh of relief.

No more than ten minutes pasted and the king's voice was heard in the dungeons again, this time along with Gaius's.

"He claims he is not well. Gaius I need to discuss with him and I can't do it if he is not replying." Uther said.

"I'll examine him and, I believe, he will be alright in a few days." The old physician said.

"I don't have a few days, Gaius; I need to talk with him now." The king said as the guard let them inside Arthur's cell.

"My lord, your father said you have a throat ache. I believe I have something to make you feel better." Gaius said approaching the dark corner where Merlin stood.

"Merlin!" the old man whispered in surprise. "So, here you are. I thought you went to the Elcove forest." Gaius said.

"Arthur has. Please Gaius, do something. If the king finds out…" the young warlock said whispering only to be interrupted by Uther's loud voice.

"What are you whispering?" he asked.

"My lord, I believe the prince has an infection in his vocal chords." Gaius said.

"He must not speak for at least three days." He added.

"We need to discuss now!" Uther yelled. "Show yourself, Arthur. Come out of the dark." He told his son.

"Ahm, I'd rather stay here." Merlin said in a weird voice.

"What? Come out at once! It's an order!" the king yelled furious at his son's disobedience. Merlin didn't reply.

"How dare you?" the king yelled grabbing Merlin by the collar and taking him out in the light.

"What?" Uther said confused. He was looking at Merlin and then Gaius.

"You are not my son. You are his servant. What trick is this? Where is my son?" Uther demanded to know pushing Merlin against the wall.

"He left, my lord. He is going to save Gwen." Merlin told Uther.

"The maid? And you helped him. And you, Gaius, knew!" the king yelled.

"No, sire, I didn't know anything. I thought Merlin had gone for that purpose. I found it out just now." Gaius said in a calm voice.

"Where is Arthur? Tell me!' Uther yelled at Merlin.

"He is at the Elcove forest." Merlin revealed.

"Take him! He will be executed tomorrow morning!" the king ordered the guards.

"What?" Merlin said

"Sire, I think you are making a mistake." Gaius tried to make him reasonable.

"Your assistant helped my son escape the dungeons, putting him in mortal danger. He defied my orders, Gaius! He committed treason!" Uther said pointing at Merlin who was held by two guards.

"At the least, sire. Merlin was following his master's orders. He was doing his job, my lord. Merlin is a very loyal servant to Arthur, my king, and he would never defy your son even if Arthur demanded his death." Gaius said making Merlin's eyes go wide open.

Uther looked at the young warlock as Merlin was nodding furiously.

The king took a deep breath. "Very well, I spare your life but you will not leave Gaius's chambers until my son is back. The first thing he will do at his return will be to take back his place." Uther said going towards the stairs.

"Gaius! Make sure the servant girl leaves Arthur's chambers tonight!" he yelled leaving the dungeon.

He indented to leave her there until her end or her, miraculous, recover. After all she was a good servant over the years and her father was the kingdom's finest blacksmith.

However, after Arthur defying him he couldn't allow this to go on and on. The boy was going to be taught a tough lesson at his arrival.

###############################

Arthur was walking half the night searching for the Aldica Lake. He had left his armor back as it was useless after the Imgo had tarred it apart.

As the young man was walking ,a fairy stood on his shoulder making him stop.

"Why did you stopped?" the fairy's voice was heard.

"It is weird for me that a fairy is sitting on my shoulder." Arthur said looking at the pink fairy.

"It's weird for me to sit on a human's shoulder, too. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm looking for a lake called Aldica." Arthur said making the fairy fly in front of his face.

"Why would you want to do that?" she asked him.

"Because I have to get something from it." Arthur asked and started walking again.

"Well, you are going the wrong way. The lake Aldica is right beneath the Dreiko stars." She told him and sat on his shoulder again.

"Dreiko stars?" Arthur asked surprised.

"Yes, the dragons' heaven. Those big, filthy creatures have their own stars and we, beautiful and kind fairies, have nothing." The fairy said annoyed.

"Ahm, could you show me where the Dreiko stars are?" Arthur asked her.

"What will you give me in exchange?" the fairy asked.

"What do you want?" the prince replied. The fairy thought for a while and then said hugging Arthur's ear. "You!"

"Me?" Arthur said surprised.

"Yes, I am Princess Katrina and I will be 1050 years old next week, so my father is pushing me to marry." She said.

"So ,you must marry a Prince. I am not a prince." Arthur said.

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course you are, Prince Arthur of Camelot." The fairy said sitting on his head.

"How do you know I am Prince Arthur?" he wondered.

"Oh, those El Lords never keep their mouth shut. So, will you marry me?" she said playing with Arthur's hair.

"I am afraid I can't, my lady. I love another." He said turning right.

"What? Who is she?" Katrina asked standing up on Arthur's head and turning green.

"She is my lady, she has the most beautiful smile I've ever seen, she always tells the truth putting me in my place and she has a fighting spirit I've never seen in a woman before." Arthur said taking the look of a day dreamer.

"If she is so perfect why are you here and not back at Camelot marrying her?" the fairy princess asked.

"I am afraid I can't do that. She is only a servant girl and me, a prince, my father would never understand. I am here against his will; she is dying and I have to save her." He said and stopped again.

"How romantic!" the fairy said and flew in front of Arthur's face. "Fight for your love against everyone's will and risk your life to save her. Oh, Arthur, Prince of Camelot, you are so sweet and romantic!"

"Will you help me?" he asked.

"Of course! Do you see those stars shinning more than the others? They form a dragon, follow them, keep them always in front of you and you will find the lake Aldica. But I have to warn you me faire prince, smooth songs are not sang by smooth souls." Katrina told him, kissing his cheek and then left.

##########################

Arthur did as Katrina, the fairy princess told him and he reached the lake before the night was over.

It was a beautiful, white lake with rocks covering its left side.

Arthur looked over the waters; it didn't seem very deep.

He got his shirt and boots off, leaving his sword next to them.

"How difficult can it be?" he wondered and dived deep inside the lake.

After five minutes he came back at the surface.

"Ok, it is difficult." He said before taking a deep breath and diving again.

He swam towards the bottom, seeing nothing but white water.

Suddenly something passed him. He stopped for a moment surprised.

He started again only to stop by the same movement. He looked around making another effort to start.

Then, right before his eyes he saw something incredible. A creature half woman and half fish, her breasts covered with cells, was looking at him. He took a moment to see her and then decide to go on but he was out of air.

He returned at the surface of the lake breathing fast.

There was something different this time. Something that did not existed when he had arrived. A song, a smooth song. The most peaceful melody he had ever heard. It reminded him of winter walks in the forest with his father, when everything was covered by snow or snowflakes were falling in the leaf-covered ground.

Arthur decided to get out of the lake and listen to the melody for a while. He put on his clothes and sword and lied on the grass.

A few moments later, wonderful creatures joined him, sitting on the rocks near him. Beautiful women with the body of an eagle. They stood there, with pride, singing their beautiful song.

Arthur stood up and went near them, wanting to listen to their song better.

He climbed the rock, finding his mermaid sitting between them.

"You are so beautiful; I've never seen a creature like you." Arthur told the mermaid sitting next to her.

"It is my honour, my Prince." The mermaid said.

"Do you like my friends' song?" She asked him.

"I've never heard such a peaceful melody." He said looking at the creatures next to them.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" the mermaid said.

"Yes" Arthur replied with a charmed look.

The mermaid escorted the sirens at their song making Arthur sleepy.

"You are tired my lord, you should rest." She said.

"Now, I want to listen to you all night."

"You are really tired; I will sing to you to sleep in my arms, my Prince." The mermaid said and Arthur lied on her arms closing his eyes.

The song became louder as the prince would fall asleep with the mermaid stroking his hair.

"I've never heard a more beautiful song." Arthur repeated in a sleepy voice.

"Then I shall sing for you for an eternity." The mermaid said leaning forward to kiss him.

Arthur's hand touched his sword case. Something was in there, a fabric tickling him. He took it and looked at it with half opened eyes.

"Guinevere!" he said and broke the mermaid's hold before she could kiss him.

"What happened my lord?" she asked.

"Guinevere, I have to go!" Arthur said shaking his head trying to repulse the enchanting melody.

"But why?" the mermaid said pulling him, back.

"Leave me!" Arthur yelled.

"You are not going anywhere, Arthur Pendragon!" the mermaid said in a deep, terrifying voice, her hair turning into snakes and big teeth coming out of her mouth as she attacked Arthur.

The Prince avoided her attack only to suffer another on by the sirens that had stopped singing.

Arthur dived in the lake to avoid them but thousand little creatures with green bodies and giant cloths and teeth tried to tear him apart.

The young man was trapped among them receiving painful scratches and wounds.

Arthur fought back, punching them and kicking them until they left at the arrival of their furious Queen.

The Prince grabbed the chance and swam to the bottom being chased by the mermaid.

He saw something shinning at the bottom and went as fast as he could to get it.

The mermaid reached him and grabbed his leg pulling him towards him.

Arthur kicked her at her face and looked for a way out. And then he saw it.

An underwater tunnel. He swam towards it with the mermaid giving him a deep scratch across his chest before he could be lost in the darkness of the tunnel.

#####################################################################

_Coming up … the final chapter, I believe… Arthur in the final stage of his advent__ure, meeting the witch, and finding out a big, secret_


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry to disturb you, there is nothing new to this story I just wanted to introduce you to my blog, a blog this community inspired me to create. I will be posting my stories there, (no fanfiction stories, actual literature.) So if you want to read a book online, you can read mine and it's totally free. I update every week. Thank you for the inspiration you have given me, I was on the verge of giving up my writting skills.**

**Google it as Click n' Read demi-t-greca, hopefully you'll find it (For some reason I can't paste the address.)**

**There are posts in both Greek and English. Read and tell me what you think! Thank you! (_Click on the ads if you like it, it keeps me going :D)_**

* * *

Guinevere returned to the nursery tent, ready to save another wave of injured soldiers.

The Mercians had trapped them and now the battle was at the edges of their camp. Thousands of soldiers with open were fighting wounded; Her Arthur was fighting wounded.

Suddenly a big noise was heard at the battlefield. Everyone left the tent to see what was happening. The Mercians had a catapult! Arthur didn't thought it would be such a cruel war and hadn't brought these kinds of weapons.

As Guinevere stood in front of the tent, watching fire balls flying over their heads something caught her attention.

"Merlin!" she yelled and ran towards the young man who was standing a few metres away.

"Gwen, what are you doing here?" Merlin asked surprised.

"I am a nurse. What are you doing here? I thought Arthur had told you to stay back." Gwen said.

"I thought he had told you the same thing." Merlin said smiling to cheer her up. He did it stealing a smile from her.

"Well, it is dangerous to just stand here. Come on." She said taking his hand but he wouldn't move.

"No, I am ok. The same danger exists here as inside the tent." Merlin said.

"Don't be silly Merlin. Come on." Gwen said giving it a second try.

"No, Gwen. I have to look after Arthur. He may need me." Merlin said spotting Arthur in the battlefield.

"How are you going to look after him? You don't even have a sword to defend your own life!" Guinevere yelled.

"I have my ways." Merlin smiled. "Watch out!" he yelled saving her from a stray arrow. "Leave, Gwen! Go back in the tent, or better, back in Camelot!" Merlin said and ran to the battlefield.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled but her friend wouldn't listen. Like her, Arthur was to Merlin something more than a king. He was his friend.

She stood there for a moment watching Arthur fight and then ran back to the nursery tent. I was full of dying people. She got in and started working.

The battle kept going. The night sky was lit by the Mercian fire balls. Gwen didn't know if they were losing or winning. The only thing she knew was how many dead bodies were outside the tent, no counting those in the battlefield.

Suddenly, the nursery tent was lit up. Like thousands of fireflies were flying above them. When the fire started she found out there were no fireflies.

They got out as many patients as they could. Unfortunately, some of them didn't make it.

They had nowhere to go. The whole camp was on fire. She could see the Mercian soldiers heading towards them meeting no one in their way.

"Back in the camp!" a voice was heard and their soldiers ran to the burning camp.

However, the Mercians were there first. They finished the dying and chopped the hands and legs of those healthy.

Guinevere ran away as a filthy Knight was chasing her.

"Where do you think you are going, my little pumpkin?" he said chasing her.

Gwen tripped and fall giving him the chance to grab her.

"Mercia is nice place and my bed even nicer." He said smelling her hair.

"Leave me, you pig!" Guinevere yelled and bit his hand making him leave her.

The young woman fall off the horse and turned around to see someone jumping on it, making the Knight fall on the ground.

"Coward! Have you no honour, attacking a lady?" Arthur said punching him on the face.

"She's no lady, she's a filthy maid." The knight said punching Arthur and getting his sword out.

"She's more a lady than you will ever be a knight." Arthur said preparing for a sword fight which he easily won.

"Are you alright, Guinevere?" Arthur asked as he helped her stand up.

"Thanks to you, my lord." She said.

Arthur took a look at the camp. "We are not going to win. This war is far more serious than I thought. We've lost more than half our army. I can't bring more here!" Arthur said.

"You can't back off now, Arthur. You see what they are willing to do. You can't allow it." Gwen said.

"I almost lose you." Arthur said stroking her cheek.

"But I am here and, thank God, you are here too." She said leaning forward to kiss him. It was a kiss of true love.

Arthur opened his eyes before breaking the kiss. There, several metres away from them stood an archer ready to strike.

Arthur got Guinevere off the ground and turned 180 degrees.

The kiss broke as Arthur's body made a sharp move forward. Guinevere made a step back. Her dress had a new stain. Arthur's eyes were wide open and he fall on the ground before she could reach him.

"Arthur!" she yelled and fall on the ground next to him. "What did you do?" she said tears coming out of her eyes.

Arthur smiled and reached for her cheek. The archer had found his heart.

"He may …tarred …my heart apart …but it is still …beating …for you." He said whispering with the voice of a dying man.

"No! Don't die on me, Arthur! Don't die for me! Live for me!" she said.

Arthur smiled again. "I would … do it… a thousand… times. I love you… Guinevere." He said touching her lips with his own and then fall back, his frozen eyes looking at the sky.

"Arthur!" Guinevere yelled crying over the King's dead body.

#########################

Arthur swam not knowing were he was going, holding the blastor tight in his hands.

He was out of air but he needed to keep going. He couldn't let Guinevere die.

Finally, he got in another lake inside an underground cave. He got in the surface and lied on a rock trying to catch his breath.

He looked at the stone, it was shinning. He putted in his back along with the others and got up.

There was only a way out and that was a tunnel. He followed it carefully, holding on from the rocks next to him.

Many hours past until he reached another cave. It was as big as the Great hall back in the palace. There were big pods all over it, a rocky bridge uniting the entrance with the rest of it and an opening at the top letting the suns light in.

Arthur looked up. It should be early morning.

He crossed the bridge and found himself on the other side of the cave. He looked around but there was no escape. He had to climb.

He approached the nearest wall and hold from a rock only to make it fall in the pod.

"Who dares entering my home, uninvited?" a voice was heard.

"Here we go again." Arthur whispered to himself. "I am sorry to disturb you; I only wish to get out of here." He yelled not seeing the voice's owner.

Suddenly a woman appeared from nowhere. She had white skin and black hair matching her dress.

Arthur's eyes went wide open by surprise.

"Morgana!" he shouted and ran towards her.

"Stand where you are, Arthur Pendragon." She said raising her hand.

"Morgana, we were looking all over for you! Where have you been?" Arthur asked.

"Silence! How dare you speaking to me like that?" she yelled and with a movement of her wrist Arthur was thrown on the wall.

"I will never forget what the Pendragons did to me. Making me think I am sick. Making me think I was an evil creature!" she said sticking Arthur to the wall.

"Morgana, what are you talking about? How can you do such things? You're a witch?" Arthur said trying to escape her magic.

"Yes, I am and your father chased my people leaving me in the dark, letting me believe that something was wrong with me!" the witch said letting go of him.

"And then, Merlin! Your loyal servant, poisoned me, for what? Waking up a cruel king!" she yelled striking Arthur with her magic.

"Merlin?" Arthur said confused. "Morgana, wake up, this isn't you." Arthur said as she let him fall.

"Oh, you are wrong. For the first time I am myshelf. I am not shamed or afraid for my magic. I've seen the future; I know what you will do, what will happen." Morgan said turning her back on him.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"You are going to make people suffer; your blindness and jealousy will destroy this world. I can't make you fulfill your destiny." Morgana said.

Arthur looked at her surprised. He brought images of Merlin and Gwen in his mind telling him he was going to make a difference; telling him that things will be better when he will be king.

Gaius had told him the same thing.

His destiny was something everyone was talking about.

And then he thought what the El Lord had told him. He wouldn't give him his blood even to fulfill his destiny. Guinevere was his destiny.

"You! You are the witch who ordered the attack! You are killing Guinevere!" Arthur yelled pointing at her.

"Without her your destiny will change and this world will be safe." Morgana told him.

"Nonsense!" Arthur yelled.

"How could you do that? She was your loyal maid almost all of her life!" the prince added.

"She was a liar, a hypocrite like all of you!" she said making a circle and approaching Arthur.

"She was your friend! She was helping you no matter the cost! She even took your place risking her own life!" Arthur said.

"It doesn't matter; I would do anything to save this, wonderful, world from disaster." Morgana replied.

"Morgana, you don't know what you are talking about! I am not going to destroy anyone's world and neither is Gwen!" he said trying to reason her.

"Silence, Arthur Pendragon! Your bloody kingship will end here!" she shouted sticking Arthur to the wall making him suffer.

"Morgana, what happened to you? Why can't you remember? I was always there for you, so did Gwen. She has saved your life, she was there for you when you needed to talk, and she was always cheerful for you even if it was her worse day. She was with you and now she's dying!" Arthur said and Morgana let go of him.

"Lies!" Morgana yelled walking up and down.

"Are they, Morgana? Think, remember who was there in your first day in Camelot, to whom you were trusting your secrets, who was taking care of you when you were sick and who took your place when you were kidnapped without a second thought!" Arthur said approaching her carefully.

Morgana was fighting with her inner demons.

"I love her, Morgana." Arthur said making her look at him.

"I love her with all my heart and you are killing her." Arthur said.

Morgana approached one of the pods and with one touch she saw Guinevere crying over Arthur's dead body. A second touch showed the young maid in Merlin's bedroom straggling with her nightmares being a step away from death.

Then something made the pod's waters to move. Morgana stood up and faced Arthur.

She was crying.

"Morgana, we can save her." Arthur said getting a small bottle out of his bag.

He stood in front of her and gathered some of her tears.

He put the bottle inside his bag and gave his hand to Morgana.

"Will you come back with me?" he asked her.

"Don't push it, Prince Arthur. I am helping Gwen, nothing more! Tell Uther that I am his enemy now and I will do whatever it takes to take him and Camelot down!" she yelled at Arthur before disappearing behind the rocks.

######################

Gaius and Merlin were taking care of Gwen who was lying on Merlin's bed.

Four days had pasted since Arthur had left. Guinevere was holding but not much longer.

"Last night she stopped breathing. I gave her something but I don't think she is going to hold much longer." Gaius said.

"What do you mean?" Merlin said worried.

"I mean she may die in every minute now." Gaius answered.

"Arthur will be back, I know it." Merlin said.

"If he does, Uther is going to capture him and even if he escapes that we don't know if we are going to make the antidote in time." Gaius said making Merlin frown.

Suddenly a sound was heard. Someone was in Gaius's chambers.

"Gaius!" Arthur whispered. The old man came out of Merlin's room followed by the young warlock.

"Merlin? What are you doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Your father got me." Merlin said making the prince's mouth drop.

"Yes, and his is furious. He's looking all over for you. How did you escape the guards?" the young warlock asked.

"Merlin, I am the Prince of Camelot, I've been trained for this. Besides, I know all secret passages in the castle." Arthur said locking his eyes on the half open door behind his servant.

"Guinevere?" He said and walked through the door.

"What is she doing here?" He asked the two men.

"Your father ordered us to remove her from your chambers." Gaius said

"He is really, really, really mad at you, Arthur." Merlin added.

"I do not care! He was willing to let her die! I will stay here until she recovers. Gaius I brought what you asked." Arthur said giving the old man his bag.

"You went to the Elcove forest and came back, alive!" Gaius said surprised.

"As you can see. Now don't waste time, Gaius, because we don't have much." the prince said.

"Yes, my lord. Merlin I will need your help." Gaius said and left the room along with Merlin.

########################

Gaius started making the potion immediately, not losing time. He didn't know how much time Gwen had.

"Why are you smiling, Gaius?" Merlin asked him while mixing the El's blood with the existed mixture.

"Well, for one reason we are going to make Gwen fine." The old man answered.

"And the second reason?" the young man asked.

"Arthur is back." He said adding the flower.

"Did you think he wouldn't?" Merlin asked him.

"Merlin, for over one thousand years no one dared to enter the Elcove forest. No one could. The few who succeeded are mentioned only in legends but none of them is known to come back. Arthur is the first!" Gaius said and returned to his mixture.

Suddenly the door opened.

"My king!" Merlin yelled surprised.

"Where is he?" Uther shouted.

"Who, my lord?" Gaius asked.

"Arthur! He was seen in the market and then entering here!" the king yelled.

"My king, no one is here except us and Gwen." Merlin said.

"What else would you say?" Uther said and told his soldiers to search.

The king himself went towards Merlin's room.

"No! I mean, you should probably not enter in there. It is a little bit messy and with Gwen I hadn't the chance to tide it up." Merlin said.

"Really?" Uther mocked him and entered the room. Merlin followed him surprised seeing only Gwen lying on his bed.

Uther approached the dying girl as Merlin was scanning the room with his eyes trying to spot Arthur.

"I've known her since she was a girl. Her mother died when giving birth to her, like Ygraine. She was nine years old when she came to the palace." The king said.

"Now she is dying." Merlin whispered catching Uther's attention.

The king looked at her, one last time and left Merlin's room. Before leaving Gaius's chamber's he noticed what the physician was making.

"What is this, Gaius?" he asked him.

"A potion, Sire, for Guinevere. It is keeping her alive." Gaius said looking at the king.

"What is this, then?" Uther asked taking the Imgo tooth in his hand. Merlin hid the blastor in his pocket. He could explain a giant snake tooth, but not a giant diamond.

"It is a snake tooth, my lord. Merlin gathered it a few weeks ago." Gaius said.

"It is a big tooth." Uther said.

"It was a big snake." Merlin told him. Uther left the Imgo tooth on the table and left along with his soldiers.

Merlin ran to his room.

"Arthur! Arthur!" he yelled.

"Did he leave?" Arthur asked revealing himself under his servant's bed.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Good, how's the potion?" the prince asked.

"Not done yet, but it will be soon." Merlin said and joined Gaius.

####################

Arthur sat on the bed next to Gwen. She was sweating and seemed like she was crying.

The prince held her and caressed her cheek. He put astray curl back in its place and kissed her forehead.

"I am here, now, Guinevere. I've come back. I fought magical creatures, monsters, I solved unsolved riddles, I resisted temptation, I faced my worst fears and I survived, I came back. Now all we have to do is live happily ever after, isn't it? That's how the story goes. The prince always saves the girl. The prince always saves the girl." He said tightening his hold and kissing her forehead once again.

#####################

"That was close." Merlin said.

"Really close." Gaius said smashed the tooth.

The two men were making the potion in silence. Merlin turned the blastor into dust and put it in the mixture which was now green.

"We have to wait until it gets a deep green colour before adding the witch's tears." Gaius said.

"Do you believe Morgana is the witch? Do you believe Arthur saw her?" the young warlock asked his mentor.

"I believe that, no matter, what Arthur saw he will never tell us. It is difficult to accept that someone you thought you knew is now in the dark side." Gaius told the boy.

Arthur heard the two men mentioning Morgana and opened the door, just an inch, to watch what was going on.

"I still, can't believe it. But if it is Morgana then there must be some light in her, I mean she gave him her tears." Merlin said.

"We don't know circumstances under which that happened and don't hope much Merlin because we don't know if it is her." Gaius said.

"Now, come we need to add the last ingredient." Gaius said giving him the vial.

Arthur was about to go back to the bed when he saw something … weird.

Merlin took the vial and as he was purring Morgana's tears into the mixture he was saying something in a foreign language. It was a weird language, like the one Morgause had used to bring back his mother.

Could it be?

Merlin? A sorcerer?

"Well, done Merlin! It turned blue; this means we can give it to Gwen." Gaius said and purred the potion into a small vial.

Arthur resumed his place next to Guinevere.

"We did it! We made it!" Merlin said entering the room. Gaius gave Gwen the potion, not wasting any more time.

"Now, we'll have to wait, my lord." Gaius said.

"Thank you Gaius and you, Merlin. He said looking at his servant with a strange look.

Merlin smiled and said. "We are going to leave you two alone now. After all we don't know what your father may do to you when he sees you." Merlin said in a goofy face and left the room.

##########################

Arthur looked at Guinevere. She was still fighting her nightmares. Maybe the potion needed time.

He was so tired. He hadn't slept in four days.

He lied down on the floor but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking about what he had just found out.

Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin, his loyal servant, his good friend.

Well, his best friend, that was the truth. How could it be?

He was dealing with a sorcerer all along. He had relied his life on him!

All the times he had saved his life, the times he had warned them about magic being used against them , the… The dragon! He never killed the dragon! Merlin had done his hocus pocus and made him go away. He was sure of that!

How could he be so blind? Stone soldiers disappearing into thin air, miraculous savings and hundreds of events passing by his mind.

He couldn't believe it. Merlin. He had never put him in danger. What was he going to do?

Should he tell his father? He was going to kill him, there was no doubt for that.

After all ,he had ordered , Gaius's execution, a loyal servant and friend, not even being sure he was a sorcerer.

But Uther Pendragon had no friends.

Arthur had. Merlin was one of them and he had risked his life for him, more than once.

Maybe all sorcerers are not bad.

Maybe there is a good side of magic, after all.

Merlin should be on the goofy side of it, like the fairy Queen, Katrina.

###############################

The sun of Camelot rose again. People woke up. The market became alive.

A slight cough woke up Arthur. He had fallen asleep on the floor.

A second cough made him jump on his feet.

"Guinevere!" he said capping the young woman's cheeks with his hands.

"Arthur? You are alive!" she said hugging him tight.

"Of course I am." Arthur said hugging her back.

"Oh, it should be a nightmare then. I saw you died, in my arms." Gwen said looking in his eyes.

"I am alive, I am ok, and now you are too." He said kissing her.

"Ahm, good morning." Merlin said making Arthur stand up instantly.

"Gwen! You are awake!" Merlin said kneeling before his bed and grabbing her hands.

"Yes, what happened? The last thing I remember is being in my home." Guinevere said.

"I will explain later." Merlin said and looked at Arthur.

"Now, I have to go ." Arthur said taking a deep breath.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Merlin asked him rising from his place.

"No, I have to do it myself. I have to accept the consequences. If saving a life is a crime to my father then let him punish me." Arthur said.

"What happened? What are you talking about? Arthur, why is your shirt like that" she asked him.

"Oh, my God! You are injured!" She added.

"I am ok, Guinevere. I can take anything if it is for you." He said and left.

Gwen looked at Merlin.

"Oh, don't worry; he'll probably spent the next month in the dungeons. Al right maybe the next two months." He said and turned to leave.

"You know; if you don't see him for the next year, don't worry." The young warlock said and left.

######################

Arthur stood in front of the door. His father was on the other side. His soldiers had found him but he had willingly followed them here.

He was ready.

He had done what was right.

He had saved the woman he loved.

He would do it for anyone of course, but she was Guinevere.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, she had a fighting spirit no man or woman had and she knew to put him in his place.

He could die for her.

Arthur smiled.

He knew what he was going to tell him and the king wouldn't like it.

"Arthur! You are alive!" the king said surprised but happy. However, his face became red in an instant.

"How dare you defy me, once again?" Uther yelled at him and rose from his place to approach his son.

"You left, risking a war, risking your life, for a servant, again! You defied your king's orders!" Uther said furious.

"My king…" Arthur said surprising him. "I've entered the forest of Elcove where I saw things I couldn't imagine they existed."

"Elcove is a magic forest! It is a miracle you escaped!" the king said.

"Yes, it is. But I couldn't do otherwise. Someone's life was depending on me." Arthur said.

"Do you realize what are you saying? You've become too sensitive, Arthur." Uther said disappointed.

"I am sensitive when a human life is at risk! I am sensitive when I see injustice right in front of my eyes! I know what I have done and I take every responsibility. I am ready to accept my punishment." Arthur said lowering his head.

"Why would I punish you if you are not going to change?" Uther wondered.

"I am not, my lord." Arthur said.

"There is no punishment that can make you change your character. But I can make you see the difference between us and them. You are going to collect the taxes from all over the kingdom. You are going to visit each and every little village that belongs to us and you will collect the taxes or punish those who can't afford it. You leave next week." The king announced him.

Prince Arthur accepted his punishment bowing before his father and said.

"While I was in the forest, I met Morgana." He said making Uther turn to see him.

"Is she ok? Is she with you? Did you bring her back?" Uther kept asking.

"No, father. She didn't want to return." Arthur answered.

"Why? What was she doing there? She must be enhanced by that witch!" Uther yelled hitting the table with his fist.

"Father! She is the witch." Arthur revealed.

"What?" Uther asked him confused.

"Morgana is a witch. That's why she was so weird and she was having nightmares. She had gone to the Druids, the Druids never kidnapped her." Arthur said.

"How can it be?" Uther said sitting on his chair devastated.

"She told me you are her enemy now and she will do whatever it takes to destroy you and Camelot. She has been taken by the dark side." Arthur told him.

"No, Arthur, she has been taken by magic and magic has only a dark side." Uther said.

"I disagree." Arthur said leaving the room and his father confused.

_The end_

#####################################################################

_I hope you liked it. If you liked it , please review! If you hated, ... well, I've got a siren in my house. _

_I'm just kidding! Review either way!_

_Just if you listen to a peaceful melody, remember. Smooth songs are not always sang by smooth souls! :D_

I want to thank you all, once again, for inspiring me to write again. Thanks!


End file.
